A world of darkness, a world of silence
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Porque a pesar de la oscuridad y el silencio que lo cubría, ella siempre había estado ahí.


DGM no me pertenece.

 **A world of darkness, a world of silence**

Todo había terminado. La Guerra había concluido. La paz gobernaba en el mundo. Road visitaba con frecuencia a Allen, pero esa noche le diría un secreto que aún no le había contado.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que esa niña eras tú?

—Así es Allen.

Rojo tenía 5 años, había empezado a trabajar en un circo, ayudaba en lo que podía a pesar de que su mano izquierda nunca la había podido mover, razón por la cual fue abandonado por sus padres.

Un día después de una función, estaba limpiando cuando notó que una niña lo observaba detenidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Le gritó enojado.

Ella se acercó con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en el rostro.

—Hola.

Rojo extrañado por la actitud de la niña no le respondió, solo la miraba con precaución.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó la chica.

—Rojo—. Le respondió dudoso aún.

— ¿Rojo? Qué curioso nombre. Me gusta.

Allen se sentía incómodo. Usualmente no hablaba con nadie, pero esa niña era diferente a todas con las que se había topado antes. No le prestaba atención a su mano, al contrario, la ignoraba. Ella lo miraba a los ojos y eso lo avergonzaba aún más.

—Yo soy Road—. Se presentó y le extendió la mano, pero Allen solo la miraba.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has estrechado una mano? Se hace de esta manera—.

Road tomó la mano derecha de Allen y le enseñó cómo.

—Mucho gusto Rojo.

El chico retiró su mano avergonzado, pero a Road no le importó.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?—Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta.

—Yo vengo seguido con mis padres. ¡Ya sé!—exclamó—vivo cerca, así que vendré seguido a visitarte.

— ¿Eh?—dijo Rojo esta vez.

—Hablas muy poco, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta hablar con la gente.

Pero yo sí quiero hablar contigo, así que vendré todos los días para que platiquemos.

Rojo no sabía que pensar de esa niña, pero le gustaba su forma de ser. Ella no lo juzgaba.

—Eres extraña—. Le dijo al fin sonriendo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tienes una linda sonrisa!—le dijo al verla—, igual de linda que tus ojos.

Ahora fue su cara la que se tornó roja.

—Eres muy lindo. Me voy porque mis padres deben estarme buscando. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Rojo!

El chico la vio irse sin dejar de pensar en lo rara que era. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

Road comenzó a visitarlo todos los días sin falta. A Rojo le costó trabajo acostumbrarse a su forma de ser, pero un mes después ya eran buenos amigos.

En una de sus tantas visitas, Road estaba muy distraída.

—Road, ¿te sucede algo?—le preguntó Allen preocupado por su extraña actitud.

—No, nada.

Pero la actitud de Road al final de ese día fue la más extraña. Usualmente siempre le decía te veré mañana. Pero esa noche, solo le dijo adiós. Simplemente adiós.

Después de ese día, pasó una semana entera sin que Road fuera a visitarlo. Allen estaba muy preocupado por ella. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Pero no tenía otra forma de comunicarse con ella.

Allen la extrañaba. Esa niña hacía que sus problemas se evaporaran. Los insultos y golpes de Cosmos no eran difíciles de sobrellevar si ella estaba cerca, especialmente cuando le contaba el porqué de sus moretones y ella se disponía a darle un par de patadas a ese payaso estúpido.

Un mes más pasó sin que la viera de nuevo. Pero durante ese tiempo Rojo conoció a Mana. Incluso se habían ido del circo para hacer su propia vida y seguir un nuevo camino. Ahora ni siquiera se llamaba Rojo, ahora era Allen. Pero, cada día pensaba en Road. ¿Y si ella volvía al circo y no lo encontraba?

Pero el peor día para Allen llegó demasiado pronto. Mana murió. El Conde lo transformó en un akuma y después de ser maldecido por su querido padre, él mismo se deshizo de él, con algo que después Cross Marian le explicó que se llamaba inocencia.

Así pasaron los años, hasta llegar al día de hoy.

— ¿Por qué nunca regresaste?

—No pude. El Conde me necesitaba. Y tampoco podía decirte la verdad. No quería lastimarte con ella.

—Nunca me lastimarías.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas nuestro reencuentro?—rio Road al recordar lo sucedido en la ciudad rebobinada.

—Eso fue diferente, en ese entonces solo sabías que era un exorcista.

—Habías cambiado mucho.

—Tú también cambiaste.

—Soy más bonita ahora—. Le sonrió pícaramente.

—Siempre lo has sido—, le confesó entre dientes—. ¿Cuándo supiste que era yo?

—Tus ojos.

— ¿Mis ojos?

—Sí, tus ojos no han cambiado en nada, son igual de lindos. Después de nuestro reencuentro, lo pensé y me di cuenta que tu mirada era la misma. Comprendí que ese niño eras tú. ¿Recuerdas cuando te besé en el arca?

Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo.

—En ese entonces ya sabía que eras tú.

—Yo tampoco te reconocí.

—Es que jamás te dije mi apellido.

—Y en ese entonces me decían Rojo y no Allen. Además mi cabello era de otro color.

—Sin embargo, me gusta tu cabello.

— ¿Qué no te gustará de mí, Road?—rio Allen.

—Cierto, Allen.

—Gracias Road. Fuiste mi primera mejor amiga y aún lo eres a pesar de todo.

—Ahí es dónde está el problema.

Allen no entendía que problema podía haber el haber sido amigos desde hace años.

—No quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

Eso lo dejó más preocupado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No lo entiendes?

—Explícamelo.

—Eres tan lento para algunas cosas.

Allen la miró ofendido.

—La razón por la que no quiero seguir siendo tu amiga es porque quiero ser algo más.

— ¿Cómo que algo más?

—Quiero ser tu novia—. Confesó sonriendo.

Allen nunca le había visto esa sonrisa, pero tal petición lo había dejado impresionado.

— ¿Quieres…ser…mi…novia?

—Así es.

Road siempre lo sorprendía. Ella había sido la primera en acercarse a él. La primera en besarlo. La única que lograba tranquilizarlo y ahora, ¿esa misma chica quería ser su novia? Pero, ¿eso tenía algo de malo?

Allen tomó una decisión.

— ¿Entonces, quieres serlo?

— ¿Tú que crees Allen?

Road se lanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para poder besarlo.

—Ahí está otra vez Road la atrevida—, le dijo sonriendo cuando lo soltó— ¿eso es un sí?

—Por supuesto Allen. Es un sí.


End file.
